Gnorm Hill-Billies
Norman 'Gnorm' Hill-Billies is a goat. He wears a green shirt with yellow sleeves and blue trousers and carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Natane Whopper (Best friend) *Kidney Rich (Good friend) *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (Great friend) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery (First Poses) Gallery (Second Poses) Gallery (Weapons) Gnorm Hill-Billies (with a pistol gun).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with a pistol gun) Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two three bladed lightsabers).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two three bladed sabers) Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two blue three bladed lightsabers).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two three blue bladed sabers) Gallery (Pipe) (Weapons) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Pipe) (with a pistol gun).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with a pistol gun) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Pipe) (with two three bladed lightsabers).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two three bladed sabers) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Pipe) (with two blue three bladed lightsabers).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (with two three blue bladed sabers) Gallery (Clothing) Gnorm Hill-Billies (pajamas).png|Pajamas Gnorm Hill-Billies (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Gnorm Hill-Billies (winter suit).png Gallery (Clothing) (Pipe) Gnorm Hill-Billies (pajamas) (pipe).png|Pajamas (Pipe) Gnorm Hill-Billies (swimsuit) (pipe).png|Swimsuit (Pipe) Gnorm Hill-Billies (winter suit) (pipe).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Disguises Gnorm Hill-Billies (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Gnorm Hill-Billies (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) (pipe) Gnorm (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Gnorm (Poodles' Minions) (pipe).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Lou).png|Grandpa Lou (Blue's Big Costume Party) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Lou) (pipe).png|Grandpa Lou (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Amos Slade).png|Amos Slade (Home on the Range) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Amos Slade) (pipe).png|Amos Slade (pipe) (Home on the Range) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Fletcher).png|Grandpa Fletcher (The Little Jungle Boy) Gnorm Hill-Billies (Grandpa Fletcher) (pipe).png|Grandpa Fletcher (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Gnorm Hill-Billies (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Gnorm Hill-Billies (pool and snooker champion) (pipe).png|Pool Champion (pipe) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Poses No20190404 005428.jpg|Someone's going to get punished for this! No20190404 005501.jpg|YOURS!!!!! Trivia *He carries a pistol gun and two three blue bladed sabers and also carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth in other movie spoof travels and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Inspiration *Goats Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes